films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Emily's Winter Party Special
Emily's Winter Party Special is the fourteenth episode of the sixteenth season and the three hundred and eighty-second episode of the series. In this episode, Emily thinks she'll be chosen to pull the present train if she finds Sir Topham Hatt's hat. Plot It was wintertime on Sodor and there's going to be a Winter Festival at the Town Square. The Fat Controller tells the engines that he'll choose the most helpful engine to be the party engine. Each year the party engine was covered in bright lights and given the job of pulling the presents train; Thomas and Henry have given jobs to do, but Emily isn't. She worried because if she doesn't have a job to do, she can't be the most helpful and then she won't be chosen to be the party engine. As the Fat Controller walks back to his car, a huge gust of wind blows his top hat away. Since she has nothing else to do, Emily offers to find the Fat Controller's top hat in time for the party. She convinces herself that this will make her the most helpful engine of all. As Emily puffs along, she decides to tell the other engines about her being chosen as the party engine. She soon arrives at a level crossing where two children are building a snowman nearby. Then Thomas arrives pulling the cakes for the party. Emily tells Thomas that she was looking for the Fat Controller's hat and that if she finds it, she'll be made the party engine. Thomas agrees that finding the Fat Controller's top hat would make her the most helpful. Emily was delighted and decides that she must tell Henry the good news. At a junction, Emily finds Henry who's taking the brass band to the party. He hopes he might be chosen to pull the presents train, but Emily tells him that she'll probably be getting the special job. Henry is a little disappointed, but agrees that if Emily finds the top hat, she'll be the most helpful engine on Sodor. As the sun sets, Emily puffs along becoming more and more certain that she'll be chosen as the party engine. Soon Emily arrives at the Steamworks where she decides that, to save time, she will be decorated and coupled up to the presents train right away. Inside, Emily tells Victor that she's the party engine and she was soon coupled up to the special train. It wasn't long before workmen have covered her in bright lights. Then Emily remembers that she still has to find the Fat Controller's hat and races off. Outside the Steamworks, Emily sees that it's now night time and very dark, and she'll have little chance of finding the top hat now. Then the Fat Controller arrives on Thomas. He was very cross to find Emily decorated and pulling the presents train. He was also angry because she has failed to find his precious hat. Emily feels terrible and believes she does not deserve to be the party engine now. The Fat Controller agrees and orders Emily to be stripped of the decorations and gives Thomas the very special job of being the party engine. Back inside the Steamworks, the decorations are taken off Emily and put onto Thomas. Thomas proudly pulls the presents train and Emily sadly follows behind. Soon Thomas and Emily stop at the same crossing where they had met earlier. Beside the line, Emily notices the children's finished snowman. On top of the snowman's head is Sir Topham Hatt's hat. At the Town Square, the children were having a fabulous time, but the Fat Controller was very anxious. Just then, Thomas and Emily rumble in. The children cheer excitedly when they see the presents train. Emily tells the Fat Controller that they have a present for him too. The Fat Controller is puzzled. He is then presented with his missing top hat. The Fat Controller was delighted and calls Emily a very helpful engine; Emily couldn't feel prouder. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Emily *Victor *Sir Topham Hatt *Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) Locations *Sodor Steamworks *Tidmouth Sheds *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Kirk Ronan Junction *Town Square *Sodor Bakery (mentioned) *Knapford (mentioned) Notes *The Calliope is part of the present train. Errors *Emily already has lights on her tender before she is coupled to the present train. Gallery Emily'sWinterPartySpecialNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card Emily'sWinterPartySpecial1.png|Cranky, Thomas, and Diesel Emily'sWinterPartySpecial2.png|Edward Emily'sWinterPartySpecial3.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial4.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial5.png|Thomas, Henry, and Emily Emily'sWinterPartySpecial6.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial7.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial8.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial9.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial10.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial11.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial12.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial13.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial14.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial15.png|Thomas and Emily Emily'sWinterPartySpecial16.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial17.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial18.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial19.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial20.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial21.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial22.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial23.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial24.png|Victor Emily'sWinterPartySpecial25.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial26.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial27.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial28.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial29.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial30.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial31.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial32.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial34.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial33.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial35.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial36.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial37.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial38.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial39.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial40.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial41.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial42.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial43.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial44.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial45.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial46.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial47.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial48.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial49.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial50.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial51.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial52.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial53.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial54.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial55.png Emily'sWinterPartySpecial56.png Category:Season 16 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2012 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes